


Unspoken

by lesbianwisdom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Romance, Ruby/Sapphire and Garnet are the main focuses here, any other characters are probably minor, but really this fic is so over-the-top cutesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwisdom/pseuds/lesbianwisdom
Summary: Ways Ruby and Sapphire say, “I love you” without saying, “I love you”. (This is mostly an excuse to write one-shots of these two being sappy like there's no tomorrow.)These short chapters will not be highly planned, nor are they in any type of chronological order.





	1. First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this…. I love these gems so much and I’m just a big gay sap who is in love with her girlfriend and I’m lowkey projecting. (It’s also somewhat in preparation for a bigger story I am working on. But mostly I’m overly sentimental and need to get it out.)

The first time Ruby sees snow falling from the sky of the strange blue planet, she is fascinated. She had no idea precipitation could come in such a form! _Sapphire would love this!_ She is seized by some unknown determination. As if she is an engine roaring to life, she rushes to gather the substance into a spherical construct. _Quickly now!_

She practically skips back to camp, where Sapphire has been Seeing and planning the rebels’ next moves. 

By the time she gets there and presents her handiwork, the sphere is long gone, melted into a pool in Ruby’s sturdy, hot palms. Ruby bows her head apologetically, feeling strangely and mildly ashamed ( _why?_ She cannot say). But Sapphire’s face lights up anyway. She laughs with delight - what a beautiful sound - and pulls Ruby into a sweet embrace.


	2. Sugar Snap

Gems do not need to consume organic matter for sustenance, but sugar snap peas are a special treat Ruby and Sapphire enjoy from time to time. 

Ruby likes the crunchy way the pod turns into mush between her back teeth, but she knows Sapphire dislikes the pod's stringy fibers, preferring the sweet seeds within. So, despite her reputation for impatience, the fiery gem sits and diligently breaks open the pods, one by one. 

It is all worth it when she gets to feed Sapphire the seeds - perhaps she will even whisper in the ear of her beloved, “They’re not as sweet as you”. Her Laughy Sapphy will blush and giggle every time. 

(Garnet likes the pea in its entirety.) 


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild depictions of hair-pulling/self-harm - not graphic at all, but I still think it warrants a warning, as BFRBs are something that can be a lot for me.

Ruby is easily overwhelmed. Especially in times like these. 

The war brings out her worst fears, insecurities, guilt. Away from the others, in the dark, she sobs and screams it all away. A sharp pain grips her scalp - she realizes she is once again digging her fingers into her curly hair and pulling. No matter how many centuries have passed, she cannot seem to break the habit. The realization frustrates her more, and her trembling shoulders ignite. 

She is almost consumed by the fire when a gloved hand brushes against her arm. _Sapphire._ Ruby’s teary eyes blink open in alarm - _she could get burned!_ But Sapphire does not hesitate as she draws Ruby close to her chest, even as the fire engulfs them both. Cool hands tenderly untangle Ruby's fingers from where they are involuntarily tugging at the tight, black coils. 

And there they stand, for who knows how long. Sapphire does not once interrupt or berate Ruby for her blubbering, carefully stroking her hair and slowly rocking their physical forms together. 

The flames eventually subside. 


	4. You First

“You hang up first.” A muffled giggle. 

“No, you first!” A low chuckle. 

“Ok, ok, how about on three?” 

“Alright… One…”

“Two…”

“Three!”

A moment of quiet. Then - 

“I didn’t do it! I can’t just hang up on my Laughy Sapphy!”

“And how could I possibly hang up on my Eternal Flame, hm?”

The conversation devolves into full on-laughter and sappy nicknames. Through the screen of the Communicator, Ruby is making doe eyes at Sapphire, who coquettishly winks - or perhaps blinks, it’s hard to tell - back. 

Rose follows the exchange with clasped hands and starry eyes. Pearl rolls her eyes and spread her hands in exasperation. 

“Oh, honestly, they always do this," she grumbles. "Ruby finished her status update hours ago! She has no need to prolong this dispatch, and we need to keep this line open in case of an emergency!” She isn’t really that upset at the two elemental gems - but there are other gems out on missions who will surely report back in at any moment, and it doesn’t seem that Ruby and Sapphire will finish up any time soon. As usual.

“Peeearrrllll,” Rose whines. “You know how much they miss each other when one of them goes off on a mission." Pearl is about to interject that the sooner Ruby exits the call, the sooner she can return to camp, and the sooner she and Sapphire can continue their flirtations, but Rose gushes on. "Besides, they’re so cute!” She presses her hands up against her cheeks and squeals a little. 

Pearl sighs and allows herself the tiniest of smiles. Yes, even she has to admit that the entire display is rather adorable… if a bit too saccharine for her liking. 

“Ok, ok, ok, this time I’ll hang up first, for real this time.” Ruby is speaking again. Her words come through slightly distorted because of the glitching technology - come to think of it, the signal _has_ been acting up lately; Pearl makes a note to herself to troubleshoot later - but the playfulness in her voice is unmistakable. 

“No, no, let me, darling”, Sapphire cooes. 

Nope, not again, Pearl decides. She walks over and hangs up for them, ignoring the half-hearted protests of her comrades.


	5. Pockets

Since experimenting with the tailoring of her dress, Sapphire has taken to forming pockets in the skirt of her light construct. It proves to be quite useful. Dresses with pockets? Brilliant! How many physical objects - with real mass! - is she now able to store and pull out at a moment’s notice? Surely she cannot be the first to come up with the idea. 

In her left pocket, she collects all manner of interesting items to show the others, such as: shiny rocks floating along river beds (thankfully, none are sentient); the colorful feathers of those flying organic creatures called birds; the occasional amphibian or two; the delicate petals and roots of sweet-smelling flowers; twigs which she avoids stepping on, so as to not snap them in half; and, of course, dirt. 

In her right pocket, she carries maroon headbands. 

The headband is Ruby’s signature accessory. But sometimes, after a long day, Ruby shape-shifts the headband away to let her hair down, and she forgets to reconstruct it later on. In such moments, before Ruby herself remembers, Sapphire quietly reaches her right hand into her right pocket, drawing out a long, rectangular piece of cloth. As she places it into Ruby’s left hand, there is a soft clink where their gems meet. Ruby grins widely ( _how dazzling_ ). Sure, it may be easier for her to re-create a headband out of light, but she warmly accepts Sapphire’s gift every time. 

Her fingers dance across Sapphire’s gem in a silent gesture of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 I know it's corny as anything, but I'm happy if I can make someone smile.
> 
> I'm always happy to hear people's comments and ideas on what they think I should write about next!


	6. All The Ways They Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has mentions of nsfw stuff. Like, not terribly explicit, but also not terribly subtle either, if that makes any type of sense. Feel free to skip if you'd like!! 
> 
> Anyway, I don't really know how to describe dancing, so apologies if my descriptions here suck. But I do love the idea of Ruby and Sapphire being amazing at couples' dances, even if the selection I've talked about in this chapter is very limited. I really think they'd have a total blast with learning them. I wanted to keep going and talk about many more dances, but was running out of ideas haha.

Sometimes it is a quick twirl after a successful mission, their laughter keeping time. Pure and simple joy at a job well done. 

Sometimes it is a sweet tenderness that comes with two bodies swaying slowly in the moonlight. Maybe, in these moments, when they worry over an uncertain future or mourn their fallen comrades, it is even a little wistful and bittersweet.

Sometimes it is a little bit of everything, the two of them sighing and shuddering and rocking together underneath the stars. The music is the soft cries of each other's names and other impassioned commands. When they are finished, they wrap themselves up in each other's arms, faces pressed close together. So close that Ruby can see the flecks of gold in Sapphire's eye. So close that Sapphire can make out traces of soot on Ruby's cheeks. So close one can smell herself on the other's lips. They make sleepy conversation until the day’s duties beckon them once again. 

Then there are the many other dances they learn watching humans. Though the species is incapable of fusion, these dances are incredibly infectious. Sharing the same space and moment: the principle is similar anyway. 

The elegance of the tango comes easily for them, for they are already so in-sync that the footwork requires little extra thought. Chests pressed so close together, fingers intertwined, legs weaving in and out - it all feels so right. 

The call of the dholak pulls them close and then in circles as they clap hands and twirl, twirl, twirl. Sapphire’s skirt flares open like a freshly bloomed flower. Ruby’s limbs are strong and steady as they rock from side to side. 

The electricity of boogie and rock ‘n’ roll riffs, roaring up and down a piano, practically jolts their feet into motion. The music itself seems to be dancing. It’s all such a natural progression from the syncopations of ragtime and jazz and blues. They shimmy their shoulders and can’t help but bounce along. 

The sleek exhilaration of disco and funk is at once subtle and passionate. They learn to groove in ways that are fresh and fun and utterly intoxicating. 

The beckoning of rap and hip-hop verses, not quite sung, but spoken in a way that creates their own beats and melodies, is too thrilling to resist. The way their bodies move together like a wave, the way their hips roll into each other, and the way they flip their hair - all of this is only natural.

There are thousands more. Over the centuries, they eagerly throw themselves into each form, from every nook and cranny of this young planet. Even when they can’t quite grasp the steps, there is something about the way the two gems fit together that makes it all beautiful anyway.

Of course, the best dance of all happens on two feet and through three eyes. 


End file.
